at the Bus Station
by Yury and Samusa
Summary: Two special Tenth Division Shinigami wait for the bus...


_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us although we wish to own Hitsu and Matsu, but it is as it is and we can't change anything about this. No money either! _

_Note: This is a whole dialogue Fanfic between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto at a busstation. We hope you all understand what exactly is happening between both. _

_Beta: Anarore (big thank yous ;p) _

_Translated by: Yury_

**At the Bus Station**

by Yury & Samusa

„Taichou?"

„What?"

„When will the bus arrive?"

„In half an hour if I read the plan correctly."

„Hm, and what'll we do till then, Taichou?"

„We sit down."

„And then?"

„Wait."

„Oh... Taichou?"

„What?"

„What shall we do while we wait?"

„Nothing, we wait."

„But Taichou! That's boring. Let's talk."

„..."

„What's your favorite movie?"

„..."

„Taichou?"

„I have none! Satisfied?"

„No, absolutely not. Do you want to watch some movies when we arrive home?"

„No."

„...Taichou?"

„I'm busy."

„Eh? What are you doing, Taichou?"

„Waiting!"

„Taichou! You can't only wait! That's boring."

„It's not. Now shut up and wait for the bus. You were the one who wasn't fast enough and we missed it. It wasn't me who shouted he's leaving without us!"

„Hm, how long is it now?"

„Don't know. I have no watch."

„Hm, Taichou?"

„Matsumoto?"

„Yes, Taichou?"

„...Matsumoto?"

„Taichou?♪"

„What?"

„Uh.. now I've forgotten what I wanted from you."

„That does happen."

„AH! Now I know it again. Let's play something!"

„No."

„Why not?"

„Matsumoto, please do me a favour and stay calm."

„..."

„MATSUMOTO! Stop poking me!"

„But Taichou! I'm bored and you said I should stay calm."

„Yeah, you should."

„I can't."

„..."

„Taichouuu?"

„..."

„Are you angry, Taichou?"

„... ... ...No!"

„PUH, then I'm glad!"

„MATSUMOTO!"

„Yes, Taichou?"

„Stop it!"

„Taichou?"

„..."

„Why are you sitting two seats away from me now?"

„What reason there could be?"

„Hm, my right, right seat is empty; I wish my taichou to be here.♪"

„..."

„AH! Taichou, the bus!"

„That's the wrong one! We missed number three, remember?"

„Really, Taichou?"

„Yes, sit down again. ... ... But not next to me."

„Taichou, now you are angry, aren't you?"

„Yes."

„Why?"

„..."

„Taichou?"

„..."

„How can you sit there and do nothing? That's boring."

„It's not."

„Sure it is."

„Pssht!"

„Why pssht?"

„Shut up!"

„I don't want to."

„Matsumoto, the people are looking at us already."

„There are not bored, unlike me."

„..."

„I see something you don't see and that iiiiiiiiisssss... white."

„The clouds."

„Uhm,...no, but go on, Taichou."

„The skirt of the woman there."

„...no."

„The house?"

„Again wrong."

„The car?"

„False, false, false."

„... ... your shoes?"

„They're cute, right?"

„..."

„They aren't either, you have to keep on asking."

„The butterfly?"

„Where?"

„There at the bush."

„Where? Where? I can't see it."

„Here, you see?"

„Ah!...no, that isn't it."

„..."

„Don't give up!"

„I have no clue. There isn't any more white here. The sign?"

„No. Oh Taichou, it's really easy!"

„Narrow it down!"

„Hmmmm...I like to play with it, but I'm not allowed to it."

„Something you like...Matsumoto! My hair is not part of this game! Stop it."

„Ah come on Taichou, that was fun."

„No."

„Sure it was and it was better than only waiting."

„..."

„Taichou, how long?"

„Ask someone else."

"Which bus do we have to take?"

„You should know, it was you who yelled it was the one with the number three."

„Could someone please tell me when number three arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivves?"

„..."

„They're all giving me silly looks but no one ... Taichou, you changed the seat again."

„With good reason."

„You are mean."

„Good."

„My Taichou is meaaaannnn!"

„Yell louder and the people two streets away will know it too."

„Oh, do they want to know it?"

„Matsumoto!"

„Yes, Taichou?"

„..."

„Argh, these seats are uncomfortable. I can't sit anymore!"

„Then stand up."

„But then I have to stand"

„Sitting or standing, make a decision but stop getting on my nerves."

„May I sit on your lap?"

„NO!"

„Do you want to sit on mine?"

„MATSUMOTO!"

„Taichou, yell louder and the people two streets away will know my name!"

„..."

„But never mind, no-one yells it that nice like you."

„..."

„T-Taichou!"

„Stop following me while I'm escaping from you!"

„But Taichou! Alone I'm bored."

„Is that my problem? Stop looking that stupid, never seen someone who is annoyed?"

„Taichou, stay calm. You seem stiff."

„Whose fault is that?"

„...Shall I massage you?"

„Go away!"

„I can't leave you alone."

„That is exactly what I want. "

„...Taichou..."

„.."

„THE BUS IS COMING!"

„Thank god!"

„Oh, Taichou, I have an idea!"

„Get in."

„We could go to eat something before we go home."

„The bus is here! Couldn't you have said so earlier?"

„No."

„..."

„Taichou wait! You are hungry as well!"

„I've waited here and now I'm going to go on the bus!"

„But we could d-aaah, Taichou! Wait for me!"

„You don't want to stay behind?"

„Not alone."

„That's a pity."

„..."

„Taichou?"

„Matsumoto?"

„Going by bus is fun."

„..."

„Don't you agree?"

„Hm."

„We need this in the Soul Society, too."

„For what?"

„Because, you don't have to do anything to get from one place to another."

„That can only come from you."

„And you can wait together with your Taichou for the bus."

„Please not!"

„For the next time we should prepare some games!"

„..."

„Are you thinking about the games?"

„..."

„Taichou, where do we have to get out?"

„I thought you knew!"

„Me? No, why?"

„You said this is the bus we have to take!"

„Did I?"

„You did!"

„Hmmm..."

„..."

„I think I only want to go for a ride on the bus."

„Matsumoto! Is this the only reason why I stopped working to accompany you?"

„Uhm... if you want to say it like that."

„MATSUMOTO!"

„Taichou, where are you going?"

„Im leaving the bus."

„Why?"

„My work awaits me."

„Let it wait, it is bored enough!"

„..."

„Och Taichou!"

„See you later."

„Wait! Wait for me!"

„..."

„Oh, will we wait for our next bus now?"

„Seems so."

„Fantastic, and which games have you prepared?"

„..."

„Taichou?"

„..."

„Are you waiting again?"

„Yes."

„When does the bus you are waiting for arrive?"

„Anytime."

„AND you want to wait SO LONG?"

„..."

„..."

„Taichou?"

„Yes?"

„I'm quiet now."

„Good."

„But only if you really want it."

„I want it for more than an hour!"

„Think carefully, maybe you'll get bored."

„I've thought about it!"

„Think about it again."

„MA-TSU-MO-TO!"

„You made a decision?"

„..."

„Seems not."

„..."

„...Taichou, I can't be quiiiiiiieeeetttt!"

„Why not?"

„Don't know, it's only me."

„Change, maybe I'll like you more then."

„..."

„..."

„..."

„..."

„You're mean, Taichou."

„Why?"

„Because you don't like me."

„Stay quiet and I'll like you."

„I am what I am! Hmpf."

„Then I don't like you."

„..."

„..."

„Taichoooooooou!"

„What's up now?"

„You don't like me, that's up!"

„Have you ever thought about what the reason for this could be?"

„... you really don't like me?"

„..."

„Good bye."

„..."

„Baka-Taichou."

„...Ah, the bus!"

„I bag the seat at the window!"

„Which window? The bus isn't coming."

„Hmpf, I won't talk to you anymore Taichou, it's all your fault."

„There's nothing more I wanted."

„..."

„..."

„..."

„Offended?"

„..."

„You got it! There's the bus and this time for real."

„Hmpf."

„You can sit at the window."

„Aah, Taichou, I like you... even if you are mean."

„OK, I like you a little bit, too."

„I knew it."

„Stop exaggerating and don't hug me in public places!"

„Hehe, that's how I am."

„Than I will hate you sooner or later!"

„Liar."

„We'll be back at home soon and can start our work."

„Great."

„Finally our paperwork will be done. The next stop is ours!"

„I see the light in your eyes – the work is nearing."

„Come."

„Must I?"

„Yes, the work wants to see you again!"

„But I don't like the work."

„The work you neither, come on now."

„I prefer to wait!"

„If you want to. Should you want to find me I'm at Urahara's place."

„I'll come and cheer you on."

„I'm thrilled."

„Great, let's go."

„It would be a miracle if I achieved anything today."

„I believe in you, Taichou."

„I don't doubt it."

„Hihi..."

„..."

The End

written: 5. or 6.8.2006


End file.
